1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a colored cosmetic stick which contains an aqueous emulsion adapted to be applied to the human skin, especially to lips.
2. The Related Art
Traditional lipsticks are formulated with hydrophobic ingredients such as oils and waxes. Water is ordinarily not present in such formulations.
There has been reported in JP-A-61/83110 (Konuki), published Apr. 26, 1986, a lipstick containing small amounts of water. Water-soluble dyes were recommended as components of the lipstick. The ready dissolution of these dyes was stated as rendering it possible to manufacture lipsticks with a fresh appearance and in a variety of colors. These dissolved dyes were also noted to have good adhesion to the lips. Specifically mentioned was red iron oxide as an inorganic pigment and Permanent Orange or Red 401 as organic pigments.
Unfortunately, there are problems with the water-soluble dyes. One of these problems concerns staining of lips in a manner which is not always quickly reversible. There are also issues of health where organic dyes are concerned.
Some types of colorants have also been found to adversely interact with other traditional components of a lipstick which in a non-aqueous formulation would ordinarily not cause any problem. Compatibility factors must, therefore, also be considered.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a colored cosmetic stick, especially a lipstick, formulated with a water emulsion containing a colorant system that avoids staining and reduces any health risks.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a colored cosmetic stick, especially a lipstick, formulated with a water emulsion containing colorants that do not adversely interact with other components of the formulation.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a colored cosmetic stick, especially a lipstick, formulated with an aqueous emulsion and with both yellow and red colorants that will produce good color impact while maintaining structural and aesthetic integrity of the formulated sticks.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent through consideration of the following summary, detailed description and examples which follow.